My Knight In Shinning armor
by IheartItaly
Summary: Cloud and Tifa Return to Neiblehem and remember the day it burned down. In the end they are glad they are friends. Rated k for some violent memories. UPDATED.


My Knight In Shining Armor

Cloud remembered the day when his hometown, Neiblhem, was burnt to the ground as he walked back to the familiar sights of his village.

Every building was on fire and burned to crisp. The smell was burnt into his nose, and walking back home just made the memory worse.

It all burned into his mind. That day he was going to visit his mother, but the village was set on fire and Cloud had to watch with a painful heart as his home he grew up in was destroyed.

He saw Sephiroth standing in the flames with a pleased look on his face. And all Cloud could do, was stand there and watch him murder the townspeople. He ran after Sephiroth to Mt. Neible in the mako reactor, where Jenova was being kept.

Cloud ran into the reactor and saw both Tifa and Zack were servilely wounded. The anger grew inside him more and he ran up the stairs to find Sephiroth staring at his 'mother' so fondly.

Cloud picked up the Buster Sword and stabbed Sephiroth in his chest. It appeared, that Sepiroth was dead for the moment.

"Cloud ran back to Tifa and held her. Suddenly, he heard an explosion and Sephirith came walking out with Jenova's head in his hand. He glared down at Cloud.

"How dare you...!" He said. Zack opened his eyes.

"Cloud...Kill...Sephiroth!" He said. Cloud picked up the Buster Sword again and ran towards Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth!" He screamed. Sephiroth blocked Cloud's sword and tossed him away in Jenova's room. Cloud lied there paralyzed and Sephiroth walked up to him and stabbed him in his chest. He lifted Cloud over the edge.

"Don't...test me!" Sephiroth said. As weak as he was, Cloud grabbed Sephiroth's sword and threw him over the edge. Sephiroth fell down into the depths of mako and disappeared.

Cloud stumbled out of the room and fell down the stairs to where Zack laid.

"Cloud...you did it." Zack said. That was all Cloud remembered from that day.

Tifa walked into the village as well.

"I haven't seen everyone in such a long while. This place brings back memories." She said. Just like Cloud, the sight of the village made Tifa remember that day when Neiblehem fell. She had been looking for her dad, who strangely disappeared.

She looked all over the village and went to Mt. Neible. There she saw her dad, who laid dead on the ground.

"No! Dad!" She cried. She held her dead father a moment, then anger arose inside her.

"Sephiroth. SOLDIER. SHINRA. Mako Reactor. I hate it! I hate it all!" She ran into the reactor. She saw Sephiroth and ran towards him.

"Sephiroth! How dare you do this to my hometown!" She screamed. Sephiroth turned around and stabbed Tifa away. She fell down the stairs and stared after Sephiroth, who walked into Jenova's room.

"You promised me. That whenever I was in trouble, you'd come for me. Cloud..." She cried.

Tifa walked up to Mt .Neible and was surprised. Cloud was there too!

"Tifa? What are you doing here?" He said. He looked just as surprised as Tifa.

"I came to visit some friends. And to visit our home." She said.

"I see. I came to visit my mother. And my home." He said.

"That's right." Tifa said to herself, "Cloud never had any friends when he was here." She looked up at Cloud.

"Hey, Cloud. Let's go to our secret place, Okay?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to follow her.

"Uh, Okay..." Cloud said. They went to their secret place, which was under a windmill. They sat down and didn't say anything a moment. Then Tifa laid her head to Cloud's shoulder.

"We used to come here. Every night. You told me that whenever I was in trouble, you'd come save me."

"That was when I wanted to become a SOLDIER, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Tifa said, "Cloud? Where you here when Neiblehem perished?" Cloud didn't want to answer at first, but she already knew that he was never a SOLDIER. He nodded.

"Yeah."

"You were an Infiltrate man, were you?"

"...Yeah..."

"I knew it." Tifa said, "so even if you didn't become famous, you still came for me. I think you've always done that. Ever since that day. Cloud? I'm glad that we were neighbors. I'm glad that we made that promise. Because I don't ever want to lose you."

"Yeah. Me, too. I'm glad we're together now. As friends." Cloud smiled.

"Yeah. Even if you never became a SOLDIER, your still my knight in shining armor." Tifa said.


End file.
